Four Elements
by Rin Is The Grudge Lady
Summary: The four benders get together and STUFF HAPPENS BA BA BA BUM! But seriously its a good story my friend wrote. I can't really write a summary cause its not my story and she seriously told me to write the begining part....
1. Dreams

**This story was made by my friend and she doesn't have an account and I'm _SO NICE_ so I put it on my account. But I have a feeling I'm going to do this for alot of my friends...**

Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar the last Airbender and never will.

CHAPTER 1: Dreams

Katara sat bolt upright breathing very hard. She had woken from a nightmare. She remembered a blood red sky, a rock hard ground, but nothing else. She looked at her companions. Aang and Toph looked at her through worried eyes. She could tell by their faces that they had experienced similar nightmares. Aang opened his mouth to consult with the other two, but a warning glance from Katara silenced him. She looked at the rest of her group. Sokka lay next to her, a hand on his boomerang and a peaceful smile played across his face. Next to Appa, the former king of Ba Sing Sa lay curled up against the warm fur of his pet bear.

Katara stood up and motioned for the other two to do so as well. The three tiptoed past their sleeping companions and into a clearing close by. Aang spoke up first.

"I had a terrible dream about a red sky and …" he began, "that's all I can remember."

Toph nodded, "I had a bad dream too, but the details are a little fuzzy. I only remember the ground was really hard." Aang inclined his head in agreeance.

"But why did all three of us have the same dream?" inquired Katara. The three benders looked at each other. They didn't have to answer the question for they knew, deep in their bones, that something very important would happen soon, but what they didn't know was that an old prophecy had been uncovered and had started unraveling ever since they left Ba Sing Sa.

The three friends went back to camp while miles away the fire prince turned over trying to get to sleep after being awoken by a dream with a red sky and a hard ground.

**All the chapters are going to be short so sorry I really can't do anything about it. SORRY!!**

**By my friend Retasu :-D**


	2. Setting a Course

CHAPTER 2: Setting a Course

Before Zuko could get back to sleep the door to his chamber was opened and Azula stomped in. Her face was determined and she had the world map in her clenched fist. Her hair was unkempt and there was still sleep in her eyes. Zuko sat up recognizing his sister's stride of importance. She opened the map and pointed to a small island that had a red circle around it.

"We have an idea where the Avatar is heading next," Azula told Zuko firmly. "this island here, Adj Shima." She removed the world map and underneath was another map. It was a full sized map of the island Adj Shima. Azula pointed to a dot on the map. It was labeled Adj Chikyu Toshi. "Here is where the Avatar is going, ZuZu. Now get dressed and come to the caption's quarters. He's waiting," Azula snapped and stormed out of the room.

Zuko jumped out of bed. _Azula isn't a morning person_ he thought bitterly as he pulled on his shirt. _Still, we finally have a lead on the Avatar_ his thoughts continued as he put a comb through his hair. Then he then opened the door Azula had slammed shut and walked to the captain's quarters.

Now I'm only going to say this once so, PAY ATANCHEN!!!

Back to Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, the Earth King, Basko, Appa, and Momo.

As the sun crept over the mountains Katara sat up. She hadn't slept a wink since waking up from her dream last night. Nether it appeared had Aang and Toph. The three blinked sleepily at each other. They had made a silent pact not to discuss the dream with the other two.

Sokka had risen with the sun. He stood up, stretched, and let out a loud yawn.

"Well," he said cheerily, "time for breakfast." He then pulled out five apples. Then looked at the sleeping, former King and sighed. He was fast asleep. "Excuse me your majesty." he said tapping him on the solder. The former king slept on. At Sokka's failure Toph stood up. She sighed and put her hands on the ground. Suddenly the earth under Ba Sing Sa's former ruler began to tremble. The king and bear woke up immediately. With a small yelp the former king Jumped up. (If you're getting tired of me saying former king, and king then DEAL WITH IT! Until I Know his name he's just "king") Then as suddenly as it started the Miniature earth quake stopped.

"Do you always have to wake me up that way?" The former ruler wined. He stood up brushing dirt off his cloths as he did so.

"We have to get you to Adj Chikyu Toshi as soon as possible," Katara answered for Toph, tossing both him and Toph an apple. "It's too dangerous for you to be traveling with us." Toph caught her apple, wile the Earth king fumbled with his. He would have dropped it to if Toph hadn't shot out her hand at the last moment and caught it. She handed him his breakfast and went to help the other get ready to go.

(A/NAdj Shima means a island in Japanese and Adj Chikyu Toshi means a Earth City. Aren't I creative?)


	3. Alone

CHAPTER 3: Alone

"So why are we going to Adj Chikyu Toshi again?" Mai asked in her usual emotionless tone.

"I already told you," Azula answered annoyed, "I have a pretty good idea that's ware the Avatar is headed next."

"So what's that again?" Mai inquirers

"That's ware the Earth King's brother lives." Ty Lee answered proudly, "Azula thinks they're going to drop of the king because he's getting in the way."

Zuko listened to the three girl's conversation. He was in the chair at the far corner of the room. The other three were seated in a triangle, as always, in the center discussing what to do next. Usually he would have joined them, but today he was lost in his own thoughts.

They were going meet the avatar and his friends for the first time since they left Ba Sing Se, he was _nevus. _For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about what happened when Katara and he got locked in the Crystal Catacombs together. She had _trusted_ him and more importantly she had been _kind to him_. Well at first she had screamed at him and called him a terrible person and such, he was used to that, but after that she actually seemed to _care_ about him. Nobody, besides Uncle had ever thought about how he had felt ever since his mother had died. The kindness scared him and that, more than anything was what turned him agenst her. When they had fought last he could see hatred in her eyes. That was more like it. But when Uncle had sided with the Avatar he was shocked. His whole world had changed, again, but this time his uncle wasn't there to help him. For the first time in his life he was completely alone.

Back to (I'm now abbreviating) K, A, T, S, TEK, B, A, & M

Katara was staring into space a worried expression in her blue eyes. The dream the three friends had had was still worrying her. She seemed to be the only person who was still worried though. Aang was leading Appa cheerful as ever and Toph was gripping the side of Appa's harness sarcastically talking to Sokka. Toph didn't like flying much.

Maybe she was being paranoid. It was just a stupid dream. It might not even be the same dream. None of them really remembered what happened. All she had to go by was the color of the sky and the texture of the ground. She wondered if anybody else had shared their dream, if it really was the same. Her thoughts went to Zuko could he have experienced similar nightmares? Wait why was she thinking of him!? Of all the people in the world why would they share a dream?

She sat puzzled for some time, Boring into her own heart searching for an answer. It must be because he's a firebender. She finally concluded. After all, the dream had only come to the three benders. Maybe it had to do with the Elements. Maybe…

She looked at the rest of the team. Toph and Sokka were still chatting. Aang was playing with Momo. And The King was talking lovingly to his bear. She still didn't get the whole single worded named creature it was odd to her. She envied her friends, cheerful acting like nothing had happened. Although as far as Sokka and the former king knew, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She was surrounded by people yet she still felt alone, in her thoughts.


	4. Destination

CHAPTER 4: Destination

Appa landed with a soft thud on the grassy field. The five travelers and bear jumped of Appa's back. They had finally made it!

"This way," the former ruler signaled, "My brother lives just up the road. I haven't seen him for years!"

"You stay here Appa," Aang told the fuzzy bison, "You'll draw way to much attention." Appa groaned loudly. "Good boy." Aang patted him on the nose receiving a lick that picked him of his feet.

They headed up the road. The Earth king was leading the way cheerily his bear trudging along beside him. Behind him Aang and Toph followed, occasionally chatting about earth and bending. Sokka walked behind swinging his staff merely. Katara brought up the rear trying not to think of the dream that had bin haunting her ever since that dark night.

The King stopped in front of a small cottage. He knocked on the door which opened in a few seconds reviling a skinny man with glasses. Katara could see the family resemblance instantly. They had the same long face, small eyes and big nose.

"Kokuo!" the man at the door said happily, flinging his arms around his brother. "What are you doing here? Aren't you busy being king and all? Who are they?" he pointed to the four travelers.

Back to the Fire Nation people

"So," Azula commented eyeing Appa maliciously, "the Avatar has already arrived What do you say we pay him a little visit?" And with that she tock off down the path Aang and his friends had taken minuets before.

Back to K, A, T, S, Kokuo, B, & The King's brother who doesn't have a name, yet…

Wile Kokuo (I gave the king a name because it bugged me he didn't have one. So, um yeah. According to my computer what I just said, wrote, typed, whatever, is a fragment. Wopteydoo!) explained what had been happening recently, his brother, Oniichan, listened intently, a worried expression on his face. When the he finished Kokuo sat with a sigh in a big armchair. Aang, Sokka, and Oniichan were sitting on a large sofa with Katara, Toph, and Basko at their feet. Oniichan looked at Aang and his friends in a whole new light.

"So, you're the Avatar?" He asked Aang nodded removing the hat that covered the tattoo on his bold head. Oniichan nodded. Then stood up, extending his hand towards Aang. "I think you should meet Hito.

Back to Azula and Zuko

"So, do we have a deal? Azula inquired.

"Let me see the money again," The man said. Azula held out a bag filled with gold coins. A smile spread across the hooded face of the man, "Deal," he replied, reaching for the bag, but when his fingers were just inches away from the leathery sack she pulled it away.

"You'll get your gold after you deliver the Avatar. I'll wait for you at the place we discussed earlier, and if I sense any disloyalty, I'll take care of it," she said. Blue fire rose threateningly from her palm.

"A-All right," the man agreed, his hand shaking with fear. Then he swallowed, clenched his fists, and forced a fearless sneer across his lips. "You better bring the money." With a swish of his cloak he walked out of the dark alley.

A malicious smile played across the fire princess's face as a feeling of triumph welled up inside her, another pawn doing her bidding. Speaking of pawns, she looked up at her brother's expressionless face. Yes, things were working out according to plan.

"Come," she commanded following the man in the cloak out of the alley. Her newest toy followed his sister.


	5. From the Shadows

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction and I'm already tired of saying this… I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!!!!

CHAPTER 5: From the Shadows

Back to K, A, T, S, K, B, & Oniichan

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Oniichan walked towards town. Kokuo was tired from their long journey and had decided to remain at the cottage.

"Wimp," Toph had muttered when the king had announced he wasn't joining them. But after they had walked a wile she had commented "At least _His Majesty _isn't here wining every few minuets." Sokka chuckled quietly not wanting the kings brother to hear, one thing that Toph and Sokka shared was a dislike for the former King.

"Who's Hati?" Aang asked after a wile.

"He's a man who lives in town. He can be a little untrustworthy at times, but he knows a lot of helpful information. That is if you provide him with money. I figured he would know of some people who would be willing to help you fight the fire nation." Oniichan answered. Aang and Katara nodded the fire benders might lose their ability to bend but there were still millions of trained solders who they wouldn't be able to fight alone especially know that Azula had recruited the Di Le.

They stopped in front of a cottage, slightly larger then Oniichan's. The King's brother stepped forward and knocked three times then he stepped back. Shortly afterward the door opened and reveled an average sized man. He had short spicky red hair, and a short pointy mustache and beard. He was dressed in an Earth commoner's brown robe with black pants and boots underneath. His dark eyes narrowed into a sneer as he saw who was at the door.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Do my eyes deceive me or is the famed Earth King's brother here to pay me a visit. I'm honored," He said in a deep voice that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. He gave a mock bow. "What can I do for you?"

"We are looking for solders willing to help the Avatar." Oniichan said as much in a businesslike tone as he could manage. But his eyes shone with so much hatred for the man before him that it was a surprise that he could even keep his voice steady. At the mention of the Avatar Hati raised his eyebrow. Then his cold eyes seeped the four travelers behind him. His gaze lingered on Aang then he turned back to the man in front of him.

"I do know people who would be willing to help," Hati said in a bored voice. "but I'd like a little reword for helping." He looked at Oniichan expectantly. Oniichan sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out about a dozen coins. Hati tock them and counted them. Then, when he was satisfied, he slipped them into his pocket and stepped out of the cottage.

"Follow me; I have something to show you." And with that Hati Shut the door and walked hurriedly down the road. The five looked at each other. Then they followed him towards what the hoped would be a solution to one of their many problems.

They had been walking for along time, leaving the town behind them when they spotted the dome. Noticing they were heading towards the mysteries dome Katara quickened her stride. Shore enough when they reached the metal structure Hati stopped.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Hati. Then he started to maneuver around the dome. The five travelers eyed the structure suspiciously and Toph was relived she had discovered how to bend metal or she would have been miserable in that huge metal monster. The five jumped as they herd the sound of a metal door being pulled open. They noticed Hati was shoving a ring of keys into his pocket, gesturing to the open door as if inviting them into his house.

Once inside the five companions studded the huge structure, noticing the many shadows which clocked the dome like clocks of darkness. Toph was having trouble "seeing" as well. She was not as experienced with metal as she was with rock and she knew which one she preferred. The structure seemed empty.

Suddenly Katara felt a feeling of dread. The dream she had been contemplating as they had traveled to this island was arising in her mind. She couldn't make out the details, but something about this place seemed _familiar_. With a stab of recognition she realized they were all in great danger. She wiped around, her braid whacking Sokka in the face as she did so.

"Ouch!" Her brother wined rubbing the red spot that had formed on his cheek. "Katara…" he stopped recognizing the look of terror on his sister's face. Aang and Toph had worried expressions to. What was going on? Was there something he wasn't seeing? "Katara" he repeated but he didn't finish his sentence because a flash of blue lightning shot towards his head. With a yell he ducked causing the lightning to burry its self in the metal wall behind him. He looked towards ware the lightning had come from and saw Azula emerging from the shadows.

"Good work," Azula said. Her eyes were on Hati. She tossed him a sack of gold then turned toward her prisoners. Hati closed the door and with a loud click looked it.

They had walked right into a trap!

All at once Ty Lee jumped down from the ceiling aiming a punch at Sokka's right shoulder. He managed to dodge the attack but had to jump out of the way as she aimed for his right knee. Three arrows flew towards Toph's face. She created a wall of rock in front of her. The arrows stuck into her shield which she threw at Mai who had just emerged from the shadows. A fireball shot towards Katara. She blocked it with the water she caries every ware and sent a waterwip at Zuko. Azula sent another blast of lightning at Aang. He ducked and sent a pile at rocks towards the princess. Oniichan watched the rivals fight as he crept towards the edge of the dome farthest from the fighting.

Katara's waterwip narrowly missed her target who sent a blast of fire back almost instantly. After blocking with a quick water shield the water bender shot a handful of ice spears at the prince. Zuko blocked most of them one cut through his defenses. It sliced his good cheek sending blood oozing down his cheek. Karara felt a little too much joy from injuring her opponent.

Zuko responded with a blast of fire which hit Katara in the stomach and sent her flying. She crashed into the side of the dome _hard._ Before a hit like that would have knocked her out but she was uses to smashing into things by now. War dose that to you. Unfortunately Zuko was throwing another fire ball at her. Quickly she sent a blast of water to try and stop the attack.

Aang seeing the weakened Katara cried out and sent a blast of air to try and knock the fire ball off cores.

At the same time Toph threw a couple of rocks at the fire.

Time seemed to stop for a second as the four elements collided. Then there was a blinding light that came from the center of the collision. As Katara screwed her eyes shot she felt like she was being polled backward by an invisible force.

All at once the light subsided. The fight was put on pause as the participants all stared at ware the commotion had started. Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Toph had vanished along with the light.

Now Sokka was alone with the three fire nation women. He looked at Oniichan, cowering in the corner, and his three remaining opponents. He knew he couldn't fight all three powerful women by himself, but he wasn't about to give up. His brain worked furiously. If he could just take out Azula then maybe he would have a chance. With a cry he turned from the still dumbfounded Ty Lee and threw his boomerang with all his strength towards the Fire nation princess.

This chapter is the longest so far. I was trying not to make them to short. I used the word towards a lot in the last few paragraphs I hope you don't mind the repetition. I have only gotten 3 reviews so far and 2 were from the same person! So please review! Thank you shoelovr93 and Jia Yu!


End file.
